Poleepkwa
The Poleepkwa, derogatorily called Prawns by the inhabitants of Johanessburg, are a race of sentient spacefaring alien species that due to poor treatment on their home planet fled to Earth in the hopes of finding better living conditions. When they first arrived, the South African government hastily relocated them to a camp called District 9, which over the years turned into a slum. Due to their appearance and status as refugees, the Poleepkwa are mistreated by humans and are widely viewed as a burden. After two Poleepkwa escaped Eart by sneaking into the mothership and flying off, the Poleepkwa were moved to a new camp, District 10, which was enclosed in a massive dome to prevent them from flying off again. Being several feet taller than the average human, being able to rip the arm off a human or break a shotgun in half with relative ease. Their weapons are highly advanced and sought after by various human organizations, but require Poleepkwa DNA to activate, meaning that humans cannot use them. Battle vs. Sangheili (by SPARTAN 119) Sangheili: 1 Wraith Poleepkwa: , 1 Exoskeleton Poleepkwa homeworld A Covenant Phantom dropship hovers over the destroyed streets of an alien city liked with skyscrapers made of the same metal as the Poleepkwa mothership in Distict 9. The Phantom deployed a Wraith SPG and six Sangheili, who slowly advanced down the street, using the Wraith for cover. Suddenly a bolt of lightning struck one of the Elites, draining his shield instantly. The follow-up shot came almost immediately, causing the Elite to explode in a spatter of purple blood. A Sangheili sniper spotted where the Poleepkwa with the arc gun lay in wait, but he was hit by a third arc gun shot, forcing him to take cover while his shields recharged. Instead, the Wraith fired the plasma mortar at the building the Poleepkwa was taking cover in, blowing away a section of wall and killing the arthropod-like alien instantly. While the Wraith was turned the side, however, a swarm of small missiles flew at the Wraith. The Elites dove for cover, avoiding the fire, however, the missiles impacted the Wraith and exploded in balls of blue flames, destroying the Covenant vehicle. (Wraith destroyed) The lead Elite shouted an order to one of his subordinates, who charged a plasma launcher, and as the bolts neared charging, got up from cover, releasing all four plasma bolts, which homed in on the missiles- a Poleepkwa exoskeleton. The plasma projectiles stuck the to walker, and seconds, later, exploded in a flash of fire, putting the walker out of commission (Exoskelton destroyed). The Elite that took out the exoskeleton didn't have long to celebrate his victory- he was de-shielded by an arc gun shot, and hit in the chest and head with a burst of fire from a repeater, killing him. ] The Sangheili returned fire with plasma rifle and needler fire, one of the Poleepkwa, a flamethrower operator being stuck by seven needles and exploding like a grenade, setting off his flamethrower and killing a second Poleepkwa. . A Poleepkwa armed with a grenade launcher returned fire, firing off a highly explosive round that impacted amongst the Elites, killing two of them in the ball of blue flames. The Sangheili sniper who had failed to eliminate the arc gunner, succeeded however, in taking out the Poleepkwa grenadier with a beam rifle shot the head as he reloaded his launcher. Seconds later, however, the sniper was taken out by an arc gun bolt, splattering him all over the ground and the walls of a nearby building. The last Sangheili, the commander, seeing that the battle was lost, activated his energy sword, yelling "FOR THE COVENANT!" in an alien tongue, as he charged towards the two surviving Poleepkwa. The Elite commander, however, was hit by a Poleepkwa sonic weapon, and knocked on his back, depleting his energy shield and knocking the energy sword out of hand. The Elite drew his plasma rifle, but before he could fire, he was reduced to stain on the pavement by arc gun bolt. The two surviving Poleepkwa walked over to the fallen Sangheili, the lead Poleepkwa picking up the energy sword, while his subordinate examined a needler, testing it out on one of the Sangheili bodies that had not been completely vaporize, seeming impressed with the lethality of the weapon. WINNER: Poleepkwa/"Prawns" Expert's Opinion The Poleepkwa won this battle mainly because of the superior firepower of their weapons, especially the arc gun and grenade launcher, as well as the massive versatility and support capabilities of the exoskeleton. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Movie Warriors Category:Alien Warriors Category:Science Fiction Warriors Category:Super-Human Warriors Category:Group Warriors Category:Alternate History Warriors Category:Modern Warriors Category:Future Warriors Category:Beast Warriors